A can hold grudges
by chocolated.dreams
Summary: At eighteen, Spencer becomes pregnant. She's happy with Toby, but when her little girl is born, A takes her away from Spencer. Sixteen years later, a new girl comes to town, and befriends the liars' daughters. What happens when A comes back with her ?
1. Names!

**Hey guys !**

**So you already know what the story is gonna be about ( summary ).**

**But there are some things missing from my story.**

**I need you guys to come up with the liars' daughters' names. I also need their personality.**

**If you come up with something I like, you will get a shout-out !**

**I need :**

**haleb's daughter,**

**Spoby's daughter,**

**Emaya ( let's pretend Maya didn't die, cause let's face it- Paige is horrible ) 's daughter,**

**And Ezria's.**

**I already have the new girl planned.**

**I can't wait to read your ideas ! :** )


	2. What happened?

**Hey guys !**

**I have received a lot of names, and I loved them all. **

**Unfortunately, I can't use all of them: (**

**Thank you:**

**Renesmee27, Rea ( guest ), a few other guests, HarrylovesGinny09, ILoveMeSomeKeegs, Katsumi Hatake, and DanicaTarinBrackett ( for Spoby's daughter's eyes ) !**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter of : A can hold grudges !**

**Also, I'm a huge Spoby fan, and I know a lot of people love them too. So for the sake of the story, let's pretend Toby isn't part of the A-team.**

Everybody was calm in Rosewood. Except for one very unlucky woman, Spencer Cavanaugh. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, having one of her usual nightmares. Her husband, Toby Cavanaugh, soon woke her up, worried sick about her.

- Spencer, shhhh, it's alright now baby, don't worry, he whispered in a soothing voice.

- But, Toby, today, is- she started, sobbing after each word. She was stopped by Toby, who was letting tears fall on his cheeks too.

- I know Spence, I know.

They stayed in silence all morning, in each others' arms.

Soon, noon came, and a teenage girl came knocking on their door.

- Mom, Dad? I prepared lunch for you guys, there is a lot of coffee too! She said, trying to lighten the mood.

- Thanks Alex, we'll come out in a sec, replied her dad.

Alexis Autumn Cavanaugh was a beautiful sixteen year old girl. She had Spencer's curly hair up in a high ponytail. Her left eye was baby blue, while her right was chocolate brown. But she wasn't embarrassed of it, and when people at school found it weird, she didn't care. She had her mother's self-confidence, and her love for coffee.

She had her father's ability to build anything she wanted. Her room is full of wooden frames, tables, chairs and closets that she built herself.

Toby Cavanaugh became a very successful man, he owned "Cavanaugh and Co", a company of talented carpenters. He even built there house in Rosewood.

Spencer Cavanaugh became successful as well. She decided she didn't want to be a lawyer and started a job based on something she loved: coffee. It started as a little business, she made coffee herself and sold it. But one day, she got discovered by a big company, and her shop became worldwide. It was named "Avery's coffee", in memory of her daughter.

- K, well, I'll be downstairs, said Alexis.

She was patient, and she knew that today was hard for her parents. Soon enough, they came ten minutes later, eyes red and tear marks on their cheeks.

- Hey mom, you want the usual, triple coffee bean coffee?

- Sure, thanks sweetie.

- So, umm, mom, I was wondering… do you want to talk about it? I can call aunt Aria, Hanna and Emily…

Spencer took a sip of coffee and shook her head.

- No it's fine, but thanks for the offer.

After they ate, Spencer and Toby went back to their room. Alexis cleared the table and went up to her room, humming her favorite song " till the casket drops " by ZZ Ward (** the song is soooo awesome ! :D ). **

_Sixteen years earlier._

_Spencer woke up next to her boyfriend in her bed. She smiled, remembering what they did yesterday. She got up, kissed Toby, and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. _

_She thought it was something she ate, and went downstairs to make some coffee._

_But she couldn't ignore the next week. Puking every morning. She googled it, and when she found symptoms exactly like hers, she texted her friends her famous S.O.S., but she added something else._

_Bring pregnancy tests._

_Her friends quickly came, each holding one. Spencer explained that Toby took her virginity a week ago, and that she puked every morning since._

_She went to the bathroom with every pregnancy tests, while her friends waited in her room, nervous._

_Five minutes later, she entered the room muttering under her breath:_

- _I-I'm p-pregnant._

_Everybody's mouths flug open, each trying to see on Spencer's face if they should congratulate her or comfort her…_

- _Spence! You're gonna be a teenage mom! Maybe you'll be on the show-_

- _Hanna! Stop talking! Emily shushed Hanna, who pouted a little in return._

- _But…. How am I gonna tell Toby? And I can't be a mom! I didn't even graduate yet!_

- _I guess you just need to tell him, it's like ripping off a bandage, said Hanna._

- _You're right. I'll tell him, later._

_Aria shoved Spencer's phone in her hand._

- _Call him now. Spence, either you tell him now, or, well he's gonna notice anyway._

- _Fine, Spencer grumbled._

_9 months later._

_As Spencer rushed to the hospital, she passed her friends, her sister, her mom, and her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened._

_The minute she told Toby, he was as happy as a kid that went to Disneyland for the first time. He picked her up, spun her around and said that they're gonna be a very happy family. Spencer giggled, and together they told their parents._

_Her dad wasn't happy. He decided to ignore Spencer and pretend she didn't exist, unlike her mother, who was at first angry, but she decided to accept it because she was finally gonna be a grandmother._

_Her sister, Melissa, was very happy for her, and she went all sisterly helping with the pregnancy, since she already had two. _

_She smiled, squeezed Toby's hand, and pushed for 6 hours._

_6 hours later, a beautiful baby girl was born, little Avery Luna Cavanaugh-Hastings._

_Toby was the happiest person ever. He held little Avery in his arms every minute of every day, and when Spencer finally returned home, he prepared a candlelight dinner, and proposed._

_Spencer happily accepted, and they got married 6 months later._

_But something horrible happened._

_2 months before the wedding, Toby and Spencer were in his- or now, their- loft, kissing. They heard Avery cry in her room, and rushed in to see what's wrong._

_What they didn't expect to see was an open window, a recording of a crying baby, and Spencer's phone ringing, saying she got a text._

- **_Poor Spencer. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. –A_**

_Spencer showed Toby the text, and they called the police._

_That night, after the police left, without any clues, they cried themselves to sleep._

_They felt like zombies for weeks, until the wedding. Spencer decided to be happy, and enjoyed herself when she walked down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white dress. They knew they were too young to get married, but they loved each other, and every bump in the road made them realize how much. What she didn't know, was that she was pregnant again._

Spencer woke up next to her husband at four. She didn't want to wake him, so she quietly got out of his arms and we downstairs. She saw a note saying:

_Hey!_

_Gone to tennis, be back at 5._

_Alex_

Spencer grabbed her coat and went outside. The wind made her hair fly in every direction, the sun shone on her face. She walked, hands in her pockets, for an hour.

An old "Missing: Avery Luna Cavanaugh-Hastings " flew with the wind, following Spencer. She felt a tear glide on her cheek, and ignored it.

She thought about all the time she spent looking for her first born child, all the clues that A left were traps, and she just gave up. A was gone.

She entered her coffee shop, ordered the usual and sat on the couch next to the window.

**Alright, that's the first chapter. I promise the next one will be better and bigger, and you will meet the other liars' kids. **

**But that's it for now :)**

**Peace Pickles :P**

**And remember…**

**SPOBY**


End file.
